Naruto Hurricane Chronicles
by Bro And Sis Amber And Cody
Summary: What if naruto had been taken from the village at the age of four? what if people like Shuskae, Sango, Senna and Ichigo had been apart of his life? this is that story
1. Chapter 1

My Naruto Hurricane Chronicles

Before you read this I want to tell you this story takes ploace just before naruto would have taken the genin exams and two in my story itachi is dead

Naruto:so I'm not even a ninja?

Cody:I never said that

Naruto:then what am I?

Cody:a chunin

Naruto:Sweet!

Cody:say it...

Naruto:what?

Cody:you know what!

Naruto:fine... cody does not own naruto please enjoy the story...

Chapter

Cody:you ready naruto?

Naruto:yeah

May:you sure I mean your not gonna...

Naruto:no I won't hurt anyone

Terra:then let's go

Kiba:yeah just ignore the assholes naruto

(walking through the village)

May:the basterds are stills staring at you just the way they used to aren't they

Naruto:yeah but don't mind them

Villager:hey what's that thing doing walking around?

Terra:(turns around to face the person)

Terra:what thing?

Villager:that demon child! He's going to kill us all!(naruto looks down)

Terra:(Angry) look at him! Does he look like a like a demon to you? Well? If he was wouldn't he have killed you along time ago? Maybe if you weren't so thick headed you would see that he's keeping the beast you hate so much tucked away inside him!

(the villager walks away)

Cody:well that's one problem solved, let's go

(at the hokage's office)

Sarutobi:ah hello cody, terra I guess shuskae decided not to come?

Cody:he had something he had to do

Sarutobi:let's see kiba, naruto... wait where's sasuke? I thought he was going to take the test this year to?

(Naruto looks down)

May:look we don't want to talk about it ok?

Sarutobi:why not?

Terra:look. If you want to know naruto can tell you and if he doesn't want to your just gonna have to deal with it.

Sarutobi:I don't under... (looks at naruto) okay I won't ask

(Naruto Flashback At The Valley Of The End 5 years ago)

Sasuke:How would you know? You were alone from the beginning! You never had any family to lose in the first place!

Naruto:It's true that for the longest time I was alone all anyone wanted to do was kill me for what's inside me but but then shuskae and sango came and saved me from my loneliness and not just me but kiba and you to! We all formed a bond, shuskae was like a dad to me, sango a mom, cody,terra you kiba, ichigo, senna and sarah my brothers and sisters

Sasuke:what's your point?

Naruto:that's why... I'm not gonna let you go to orochimaru!( red chakra starts to flow around him)

Sasuke:what is that chakra? It's like just looking at it could kill me!)

Naruto:do you know there babies about to be born? You know what there going to name it?

Sasuke:what do I care!

Naruto:I think you do so here if it's a boy there gonna name it itachi after your dead brother! (sasuke flinces)

Sasuke:and if it's a girl?

Naruto:may, after your mom

Sasuke:I see...(charges up chidori and runs it through naruto's chest)

Naruto:why?...

Sasuke:I need power to kill him, not you or anyone else can give me that power... orochimaru can!

Naruto:then I guess I'm bringing you back with broken bones!

Sasuke:just try it!(goes into cursed seal state two)

Naruto:I'm bringing you back! One tailed rasengan!

Sasuke:Rupsur chidori!

(they clash and sasuke if left standing over a near dead naruto)

Sasuke:(throws his headband on naruto) goodbye forever dobe.

A few hours later...

(shuskae appears and picks up naruto)

Shuskae:damit I was to late

Naruto:sas...ke

Shuskae:It's ok... (I'm sorry naruto I failed again)

(a few day's later in a hospital)

Naruto:uh...

Sango:everyone he's awake!

Bree(hugs naruto) don't you ever scare me like that again!

Naruto:(kisses her) no problem  
Kiba:hey lazy bones how ya doing?

Naruto:I'm sorry kiba... I couldn't bring him back...

Kiba:(turns away) …... so if that asshole doesn't want to be with his family that's his problem... no I'm not giving him a choice, nest time we'll both bring him back!

Senna:we all will!

Ichigo:together!

Sango:I'll knock him one

Shuskae:can't leave me out

Cody:it's a drag but we can't just leave him running with that snake raipest

Terra:nope!

Sarah:let's get him!

Bree:let's get back our brother!

Naruto:thanks everyone...

Terra:uh!

Cody:what is it?

Terra:I think it kicked!

Naruto:let me feel!

(everyone laughs)

Naruto:what?

Shuskae:one day and your already moving again

Cody:you really are amazing naruto, you know that?

Naruto:I know

(A few months later)

Naruto: so what are you going to name her?

Terra:may

Naruto:that's beautiful

Senna/Sarah:let me hold her!

Senna:no I'm going to hold her!

Sarah:no me!

(everone laughs)

(end flashback)

(both naruto and kiba pass there tests perectly)

Sarutobi:I now fully recognize you two as full fleged jonin

Naruto:thanks old man!

Kiba:glad we got these before you kicked the bucket I swear you would have haunted us forever

Sarutobi:(laughing) probaly, now go home and get some rest your first mission is tommorow

Naruto/Kiba:ok!

End Of Chapter

Author's Notes

I am going to use a number and tailed rasengan whenever naruto uses rasengan with the fox's chakra helping him

Also I am going to call sasuke's chidori rupser chidor while he is in cursed seal stage because it changes color


	2. Chapter 2

My Naruto Chronicles

oh man I totally forgot to list the parings so I'm going to list them here:naruto x ocxoc/ oc x oc/ oc x garra/ichigo x senna now on with the show! Errr... chapter!

Chapter 2.A New Enemy? The Way They Met!

(shuskae is walking through the forest after completing his mission but then shadow appearts in front of

him)

Shuskae:Who are you?

?:(smiles)where are the jinchuurikis?

(back at the hospital naruto and bree are in his room alone)

Naruto:you remember how we met?

Bree:how could I forget? That's the day you saved me from my old life

Naruto:I don't know about that... your the one who decided to leave him

Bree:stop talking yourself down like that naru-kun

Naruto:okay...

(Naruto/Bree Flashback 9 years ago)

Shuskae:give it up we have you beat!

?:you think so? Bree teach them the meaning of pain

Bree:yes master (bree seems sad) Water Style:Premortal Dragon! (a serpent like dragon hits naruto)

Naruto:dam, she's quick!

?:that would be because she is a demon!

Shuskae:what are you talking about?

Bree:(looks away)

?:destroy them

Bree:... (attacks naruto)

(Shuskae attacks the unknown ninja)

(after about a half an hour of fighting naruto pierces bree's mask with a kuni and it falls off)

Naruto:(stops attacking)

Bree:why did you stop?

Naruto:I can't hit you

Bree:why?

Naruto:your to cute

Bree:(blushes) your tricking me! (throws a kuni at naruto's leg, he let's it hit)

Naruto:no really you are, but that's not why...

Bree:then why?

Naruto:yo... your eyes... there just like mine

Bree:what are you talking about!

Naruto:everyone hates you right?

Bree:so what! (tries to hit him)

Naruto:(grabs her hand and pulls her to him) (bree blushes) I know how you feel bree people treated me the same way but then shuskae and his family save me please come with us I don't want somone else to be alone

Bree:how can I trust you?

Naruto:I can give you two reasons, first is this (pulls of his shirt to reveal the nine tails seal) I'm just like you one's sealed in me to

Bree:no! I am a demon!

Naruto:(pissed) is that what he told you? He's using you bree he just wants your power so he can get what he wants!

Bree:and you don't?

Naruto:no... I don't

Naruto::no... I don't

Bree:(surprized)what's the second reason?

Naruto:your to beautiful to hurt

Bree:(blushes even redder) are you serious?

Naruto:yeah your eyes are you beautiful (think of rikku's eyes from final fantasy x except hers are red, blue and green)  
Bree:...

Naruto:(pulls hr close) I don't care what other people think or even say I like you, no matter what you say I'm not going to let him use you!(pulls out katana)

Bree:why?

Naruto:because bree, from now on I'm your guardian and that means I'll protect you from anything and everything that wants to hurt you, believe it!  
Bree:Naruto...

(an hour later naruto is losing and shuskae is having to hold down the man's multiple summons)

Naruto:huh... huh...

?:give it up you can't even touch me! Your gonna die here then me and the demon will control the land of waves!

Naruto:... come on naruto you can do it! (looks at bree) well? What about you?

Bree:what do you mean?

Shuskae:he's trying to save you isn't he can you imagine how it must feel not to have your support?

?:(stabs him again blood gushing out) just give it up! You couldn't save a fly, let alone my demoness!

Naruto:she's not a demon! (strikes with his sword but get's thrown backward)

?:see you useless!

Bree:(shuskae's right...) naruto! (he looks over) you can do it naruto!

?:(strikes his sword into his chest) it's over kid!

Naruto:(grabs blade/smiles) sorry but I'm not dying today, or any other day! (red chakra starts to spread around him)

?:what's this power?

Naruto:(rips the blade out of his stomach)

?:n... no way!

Naruto:shadow clone jutsu!

?:What?

Naruto:(starts charging up rasengan) I'm bringing back shuskae! (sphere starts to form)

and kiba! (sphere starts to take shape) I'm gonna bring back sasuke! And I'm gonna bring back bree to! (solid spikes start to form in and around the sphere)

Bree:what's that?

Shuskae:did he?

(Flashback,The Previous Month)

Naruto:shuskae-sensei I'm gonna make the chakra in the center of the rasengan solid spikes that way it can slice into the the enemy)

Shuskae:I don't know naruto that might be impossible

Naruto:I don't care I'm naruto uzamaki namakaze I can do anything!

(Flashback end)

Shuskae:(he actually did it!)

Naruto:and she's gonna be free! Adamant Rasengan! (charges through his hearts)  
?:no... way... (falls dead)

Shuskae:(yes!)

Bree:he did it...

(naruto trips and falls)

Bree:I got you! (catches him) guess it's my turn to help you

Naruto:guess so... (kisses her)

Bree:(surprized, kisses him back)

Shuskae:hey! you two will have plenty of make out time after we kill the big fanged monsters trying to oh I don't know... crush me!

Naruto:let's go bree

Bree:right!

(end flashback)

Naruto:I love you bree

Bree:I love you to naruto

(back to shuskae)  
Shuskae:I'll ask you again who are you?

?:my name is... saffron

Shuskae:then your...!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Return, Shuskae's Reasoning, A Song?

Saffron:yeah I'm back now as I was saying where are the jinjurki?

Shuskae:what do you want with naruto and bree?

Saffron:to give them a bed nice little meal... what the hell do you think I want? The tailed beasts inside them!

Shuskae:I won't let you near them!

Saffron:try to stop me (disappears)

Shuskae:where'd he?

Saffron:(stabs him in the chest) you have to be quicker!

Shuskae:fine, bring all enemies to ruin, zaokuru! (his blade turn white with an ax edge) let's go...

Saffron:no

Shuskae:what?

Saffron:you just came back from a mission correct?

Shuskae:yeah so?

Saffron:I won't fight an injured man (disappears)

Shuskae:I'll never get him...

(a few days later back at the village hidden in the storm)

Shuskae:things are getting to confusing

Senna:we need something to break the tension

Ichigo:how about a song?

(everyone looks at cody, terra and may)

Cody:what?

Terra:oh no way!

May:what is it?

Sarah:oh come on

Naruto:sing!

Everyone:Sing! Sing! Sing!

Terra:fine...

Cody:okay just stop yelling!

May:I get to sing?

(On the roof of shuskae's house)

Cody:so what do we sing?

May:I know let's sing the song about naru-kun!

Terra:you know that's not a bad idea

Cody:ok then let's sing it

May:yeah let's get wild!

Terra:ok everyone, our song is called "The Epitone Of A Hero" please enjoy!

May:(singing) it's all over... all over... it's over... what have you done?

Cody:I'm on the edge of the world!, bearing down on everyone around! I see the pieces falling into place now!

Terra:and I'm here now, in this forgotten wasteland, in the distance I see, the light flickering out...

Terra/Cody:but we! See a flash in the distance!

Cody:so listen because this statement concerns you too

Terra:it's not over

Cody:because the flash it's guiding you, oh! It will save you!

Terra:not over!

Cody:because we...! this statement concerns you

Terra:not over...

\May:it's over

Terra:not over

May:just give in

Cody:no we won't,

Terra:ever give in!

Terra/Cody:there's always hope

May:no! There's no way for you now, your stuck in this bottomless hell... because you gave into your emotions you let it guide you away

Cody:not over

Terra:it's not over...

May:look what you've done!

Cody:it's true mankind, it's made a lot of mistakes...  
Terra:but we've done our best to repent our ways...

Cody:not over...

Terra:and we'll never give up as long as we still stand!

Cody:no! Never give in!

May:oh sweet rapsur, wash them away...

Terra:there's no way were fading away!

Cody:your the one, your going away!

Both:not over!

May:your done now!

Terra:never giving in...

Cody:stuck in the undertow, yeah were stuck in the undertow

May:but every step that you take is another mistake by you!

Cody:because we've...

Terra:come so far!

Cody:I can hear you breath!

May:wear the shadows grow strong, strong as you!

Terra:friendships our binding, love is our power and bonds that never fade away...

Cody:as we wash away, what we've done!

Terra:the fire is roaring how?

May:could there be hope after all?

Cody:the flash crossing the ground, carrying his sensei's dream across the land!

May:our final hope lies with him!

Terra:as we spell his name...

Cody:it starts with N he's halfway there!

May:the next ones A he fights on and on!

Terra:next is R he's flying through!

Cody:can anyone guess,

May:who he is?

Terra:no? The next ones U,

Cody:then there's T his bravery!

All:the last letter's O he is N-A-R-U-T-O It's Naruto!

Cody:carrying his sensei's dream...

Terra:across the world

May:I can finally see the shadow's hold just welding the dark doesn't make you cold!

Terra:what we've done...

May:I now see the way through the broken and shattered the one that will save us, his spikes whipping in the breeze

Cody:he's the light shining down...

Terra:the product of the yellow flash! And the bloody Hab...anro!

All:he's uzamaki, naruto!

Storm Villagers:yeah!

May:thanks everyone! Thank you!

Terra:I'm not sure we deserve this praise we only came up with the song because of naruto

Cody:maybe not but naruto surely did don't ya think?

Terra:of course!

May:Thank you! Thank you! We'll be here all week!

Cody:come on let's get may before she sends us on a world tour

Terra:yeah right let's go

(Later that night on "nagato' s rock" I'll explain later)

Naruto:something wrong sarah?

Sarah:I just don't know if we should really be partying naruto I mean aren't we supposed to be doing missions and protecting the village?

Naruto:your right of course but then again about it, if all we did was run around paranoud and worrying about something that's not there yet what do you think would happen sarah?

Sarah:all the villagers would be scared?

Naruto:that's a start but think deeper eventually people would lose faith in themselves or grow to cocky and make stupid mistakes and besides whenever you have a chance you should party! At least that's what a I believe I mean what if something happened tomorrow? What if the world ended? I live every day to the fullest I protect my loved ones and treat every day like it could be my last... what do you think of that sarah?

Sarah:(hugs him) I think it's the greatest way to live, bree's lucky to have someone like you in her life, I just wish I had pursued you before maybe then I could be as happy as her!

Naruto:sa... sarah you like me?

Sarah:not like, love! But once you came back from that mission with bree in your arms I knew I didn't have a chance! I mean don't get me wrong I don't hate bree I'm just mad she beat me to your heart!

Naruto:no, your slightly wrong there...

Sarah:(tears in her eyes) huh?

Naruto:there's room in my heart for anyone and everyone I love, and I'm sure bree would agree in fact I have a feeling she already knew...

Sarah:how?

Bree:(on nagato's "head" above them) because I'm the reason he's been hanging around you so much!

Sarah:(surprized) what are you talking about bree?  
Bree:I could tell by the way you kept looking at him that you wanted him and not just sexully but for love so I asked naruto to start hanging around you more to see if he loved you to and I was so happy when it looked like he did the best part being he still loved me to, so I decided I could share because it made naru-kun happy besides I'm bisexual anyway

Sarah:(blushing deeply) why would that matter?

Naruto:(chuckling) you don't have to hide sar, I know you like bree to

Sarah:(blushing dark red) h... how did you figure that out?

Naruto:well bree noticed you staring at her...

Sarah:(still blushing) this is so embarrassing!

Bree:it's ok! Don't you see? We three we can all be together now because we love each other deeply

Sarah:re... really?

Naruto:of course!

Sarah:pr... prove it!

Naruto/Bree:ok(naruto walks over and kisses sarah deeply)  
Sarah:(kisses him back even deeper)  
(five minutes later)

Bree:ok love birds it's my turn!

Sarah:(nervous) you sure?

Bree:I've only ever been completely sure of two things in my life, when I told naruto I loved him, and now when I kiss you sarah (kisses her deeply)

Sarah:(kisses her back)

(ten minutes later)

Sarah:(breaks the kiss)

Naruto:so you think you can stay with us sarah?

Sarah:(shyly) I think I could, if it makes you two happy...

Naruto:that's not good enough actually, it has to make you happy to sarah

Bree:yeah otherwise it doesn't mean anything

Sarah:I... think it might, I think it might make me very, very happy

Bree:then you'll stay with us?

Sarah:yes I will stay here with my two loves forever!

Naruto:then let's go home

Bree:and get nice and comfy in bed!

Sarah:(blushing) is it really big enough for all three of us?

Bree:you have no idea how big his bed is! We can fit all three of us on it and still have plenty of fun!

Sarah:(whole face turns red and does a hinata like faint)

Naruto:I think you over did it just a bit there bree

Bree:I was just telling the truth we are gonna have a lot of fun tonight and I'm going to make sure to wake her up so she can join in!

Naruto:(chuckling) then let's get there quick k?  
Bree:right!

(Scene break, unknown location)

? 1.:saffron! Where is the nine tails and six tails?

Saffron:I couldn't track them down

? 1.:what?

Saffron:chill out I'll get them next time

? 2.: I knew we should have sent andrew with you!

Saffron:shut up hidian! I won't fail this time!

? 1.:no you won't because this time your going with andrew

Hidian:ha!

Saffron:grrrrr...

End Of Chapter 


End file.
